This invention relates to a device for receiving refuse or rubbish, and in particular relates to a device which will automatically separate one type of article from another type of article.
People today have a greater awareness of the need to recycle some articles which are normally considered as waste. However the benefits to be gained from that awareness are often not realized due to the lack of suitable facilities. In particular, garbage bins located in public areas are not intended to differentiate between particular types of waste, and as such receive all types of waste for removal and final depositing at a waste collection centre. Therefore, there is a need for bins which allow people the opportunity to take an active step in separating recyclable refuse from non-recyclable refuse.